DnD Races
'Dnd Races motherfuckers. Nothing else.' Please place your races in the same or atleast similar format to the rest. Please double check after puplishing, as sometimes the preview is not acurate and races get squishes together. Please note that I will never remove a race for any other reason besides it being sloppy. Thank you. -xg1ngern1njax- Rootling Either through the pervise ritual of fey beings, or through acrcanic study, these small being sof tangled together roots are alive and much more than a simple construct. Full of free will and ambitious goal, they quickly disperse from where they were created. They are naturally curious and good hearted, though it isnt impossible for a rootling to be rotted and fileld with sin just like any other being. Type: plant +10rp Plants have the low-light vision racial trait. Plants are immune to all mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, morale effects, patterns, and phantasms). Plants are immune to paralysis, poison, polymorph, sleep effects, and stunning. Plants breathe and eat, but do not sleep, unless they want to gain some beneficial effect from this activity. Size: Tiny +4rp +2 Dex, -2 Str, +2 AC, +2 ATK, +8 stealth Speed: Normal 0rp Ability score modifier: greater weakness -4 char, -2 wis, +2 dex -3rp language: standard(common, slyvian) 0rp Feat and skill racial traits: Camouflage Members of this race gain a +4 racial bonus on Stealth checks while within forrests +1rp other racial traits: treespeech Members of this race have the ability to converse with plants +2rp (14)rp Guardian saint The spirit of a fallen cleric or hero, volunteered before death, inhabitting a lifeless construct. A practice almost exclusive to dwarves and even rare among most strongholds. The Guardian saints as they were nicknamed, are similiar to full constructs as they do not sleep, breath or eat, but within still lives a souls, which can still be effected. basically its a half-construct and half outsider from the positive plain. so life energy basically. Type: Half-construct/Outsider +10rp Half-constructs gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against disease, mind-affecting effects, poison, and effects that cause either exhaustion or fatigue. Half-constructs cannot be raised or resurrected. Half-constructs do not breathe, eat, or sleep, outsiders have the darkvision 60 feet racial trait. Size: Small +1AC +1ATK +4 stealth 0rp speed:normal 0rp ability score modifier: standard -2 dex, +2 str, +2 con 0rp language: standard 0rp Feat and skill racial traits: shards of the past Members of this race have past lives that grant them two particular Knowledge skills. Each member of this race picks two Knowledge skills. The member of this race gains a +2 racial bonus on both of these skills, and those skills are treated as class skills regardless of what class the member of this race actually takes. +4rp (14)rp Jinjar Race: Outsider(Jinjar) (+3rp) darkvision 60 feet Size type: Large (+7rp) +2 str -2 dex -1 ac -1atk Speed: Normal (0rp) Ability Score Modifier Quality: Standard (0rp) +2 str +2 wis -2 char Language Quality: Standard (0rp) common, ice elemental (frosty Aquan?) Defense Racial Traits: Energy Resistance, cold resistance 5 (+1rp) Feat and Skill Racial Traits: Stalker,Perception and Stealth are always class skills for members of this race (+1rp) Movement Racial Traits: Fast,Members of this race gain a +10 foot bonus to their base speed (+1rp) Total Rp: (13) Simiataurs Type: Monstrous Humanoid: (+3rp) Darkvision 60 feet Size Quality:small (0rp) Base Speed Quality: Normal (0rp) Ability Score Modifier Quality: Weakness, +2 dex +2 int -4 str (-1rp) Language Quality: standard (0rp) Movement Racial Traits: Climb,climb speed of 20 feet, and gain the +8 racial bonus on Climb checks (+2rp) Jumper, Members of this race are always considered to have a running start when making Acrobatics checks to jump (+2rp) Other Racial Traits: Prehensile Tail (+2 rp) Multi-ArmedX2 (+8rp) Total RP: (16) Montaurs pretty much a very small humanoid body attached to the body of a monkey. The top torso is hairless and skin color ranges from human skintones to bizzara colors like blue or green (very rare). The head of a Montaur is short, with a large forehead like an ape, but hairless except for the top and back of the head. their ears are pointed and can rotate slightly too. Montaurs are normally assholes, but they get extremely protective of anybody whom they have formed a bond with. also, napolionic complex is a very common thing. Ru'un ''' (Dwarfs with arms made of enchanted runestone) Type humanoid (half-construct, dwarf) 7 Rp Size small: (0 RP) Base Speed: Slow Speed (–1 RP) Ability Score Modifier Quality: Mixed Weakness (–2 RP) +2 con -2 dex +2 int -4 char Languages: Standard (0 RP) Common, dwarf Ability Score Racial Traits: Advanced Constitution (4 RP) +2 racial bonus to Constitution. Defense Racial Traits: Natural Armor (2 RP) +1 Ac Total 11 RP '''Primal Orc Type:Humanoid(orc): (0rp) Darkvision 60 feet Size Quality: medium (0rp) Base Speed Quality: Normal (0rp) Ability Score Modifier Quality: Greater Paragon, +4 str -2 dex -2 int (+2rp) Language Quality: standard (0rp) Ability Score Racial Traits: Advanced Strength, +2 str (+4rp) Defense Racial Traits: natural armor- +1 to AC to natural armor class (+2rp) Skill Racial Traits: Magical Racial Traits: Spell-Like Ability, At-Will(Cause Fear) A creature of 5 HD or less flees for 1d4 rounds (+2rp) Offense Racial Traits: Weapon Familiarity, (Greataxe)(Battleaxe) (+1rp) Natural Attack, bite, 1d6 (+1rp) Senses Racial Traits: Scent,this race gains the scent ability (+4rp) Total RP: (16) Primal Orcs are a rare breed which still contain some of the raw natural power present went they were first placed upon this world. They generally see other orcs as lesser beings, and only interact with them to find mates, or buy supplies. They are usually the lone wolf type, but a greater sense for glory sometimes drives them to join adventuring parties. Blightling Type: Aberration: (+3rp) Darkvision 60 feet Size Quality: medium (0rp) Base Speed Quality: Normal (0rp) Ability Score Modifier Quality: Standard, +2 con +2 int -2 char Language Quality: standard (0rp) Defense Racial Traits: Plagueborn,this race gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against disease, ingested poisons, and becoming nauseated or sickened (+1rp) Resistant,+2 racial bonus on saving throws against mind-affecting effects and poison (+2rp) Offense Racial Traits: Breath weapon, acid, 15 foot cone, 4d6, once per day (+6rp) Toxic, Paralytic Venom: Injury; save Fort DC 10 + the 1/2 user's Hit Dice + the user's Constitution modifier; frequency 1/round for 6 rounds; effect 1d2 Dex; cure 1 save (+1rp) Claws, 1d4 each (+2rp) Total RP: (14) Sand Dwarf Type: Humanoid(dwarf) (0rp) Size Quality: Small (0rp) Base Speed Quality: Normal (0rp) Ability Score Modifier Quality: Flexible, +2 dex +2 int (+2rp) Language Quality: standard (0rp) Ability Score Racial Traits: Advanced Intelligence, +2 int (+2rp) Defense Racial Traits: Ancient Foe(Dwarf),+2 dodge bonus to AC, +2 racial bonus on combat maneuver checks made to grapple (+3rp) Desert Runner,+4 racial bonus on Constitution checks and Fortitude saves to avoid fatigue and exhaustion (+2 rp) Feat and Skill Racial Traits: Camouflage(Desert), +4 racial bonus on Stealth checks while within that terrain (+1rp) Integrated,+1 bonus on Bluff, Disguise, and Knowledge (local) checks (+1rp) Movement Racial Traits: Fast,+10 foot bonus to their base speed (+1rp) Offense Racial Traits: Hatred(Dwarf)(Human), +1 racial bonus on attack rolls against creatures of these subtypes (+1rp) Weapon Familiarity, (bola)(Scimitar) (+1rp) Total RP: (11) Sand dwarfs are the decedents of criminal who were cast out of the dwarven cities and left in the desert as a form of execution. However they did not die. Finding the Oasis of Tentakka, they lived and over time, they even managed to flourish in the barren wastes. The Sand dwarves have changed much from their mountain cousins. A lighter frame and more tuned leg muscles grants them dexterity far beyond common dwarf, but in return there overall strength has somewhat diminished. Their ability to seen in darkness is all but gone at this point. However, living the life of desert scavengers their noses have developed immensely. Sand dwarfs hold great hatred against normal dwarves for exiling their ancestors and make it a point to hassle and harass any caravan headed to or from dwarven lands. Some dwarven lords have attempted to exterminate the sand dwarves, but all attempts have failed. Icharian The Icharian are a frog like tree people native to the Darklands. They are more or less humanoid. They have tree bark like skin, and foliage for hair. They have variations in skin/hair color between different sub-races amongst their own race, just as any other humanoid race. The Icharians' racial language is called Ichabod Race: Plant (10 RP) low-light vision. Immunity to mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, morale effects, patterns, and phantasms). Immunity to paralysis, poison, polymorpg, sleep effects, and stunning. Breaths and eats but does not need to sleep Size: Medium (0 RP) No bonuses or penalties due to size. Space of 5 feet by 5 feet and reach of 5 feet Language Quality: Standard (0 RP) Members of this race start with Common and Ichabod. Furthermore, members of this race with high intelligence scores can learn any of the following 7 languages. Abyssal, Aquan, Auran, Celestial, Ignan, Infernal, Terran Speed: Slow Speed (-1 RP) Base speed of 20 feet Ability Modifier: Mixed Weakness (-2 RP) + 2 Dexterity -4 Strength +2 Intelligence -2 Wisdom Offensive Traits: Sticky Tongue (2 RP) x2 (Total of 4 RP) Members of this race can make melee attacks with their long, sticky tongues. This is a secondary attack. A creature hit by this attack cannot move more than 10 feet away from the attacker and takes a –2 penalty to AC as long as the tongue is attached (this penalty does not stack if multiple tongues are attached). The tongue can be removed by the target or an adjacent ally by making an opposed Strength check against the attacking creature as a standard action or by dealing 2 points of damage to the tongue (AC 11, damage does not reduce the sticky-tongued creature's hit points). A member of this race cannot move more than 10 feet away from a creature stuck to its tongue, but it can release its tongue from the target as a free action. A member of this race can only have one creature attached to its tongue at a time. Members of this race have the ability to pull a creature attached to their tongue 5 feet toward them as a swift action. Terrifying Croak (2 RP) Members of this race gain the following supernatural ability: Once per hour as a standard action, a member of this race can emit a thunderous croak. Any creature not of its subtype (if humanoid) or type (if another race type) must make a successful Will saving throw (DC 10 + 1/2 the user's character level + the user's Charisma modifier) or become shaken for 1d4 rounds. A target that successfully saves cannot be affected by the user's terrifying croak for 24 hours. Creatures that are already shaken become frightened for 1d4 rounds instead. This is a sonic, mind-affecting effect. Toxic (1 RP) Members of this race gain the following extraordinary ability: A number of times per day equal to its Constitution modifier (minimum 1/day), a member of this race can envenom a weapon that it wields with its toxic saliva or blood (using blood requires the creature to be injured when it uses this ability). Applying venom in this way is a swift action. Paralytic Venom: Injury; save Fort DC 10 + the 1/2 user's Hit Dice + the user's Constitution modifier; frequency 1/round for 6 rounds; effect 1d2 Dex; cure 1 save. Movement: Jumper (2 RP) Members of this race are always considered to have a running start when making Acrobatics checks to jump. Total rp: (16) Na'Loong The Na'Loong tend to live at the bottom of the ocean and deep lakes. The Na'Loong would look like ordinary humans were it not for their tail and gills. The Na'Loong are the evolutionary cousins of humans, descended from a group of proto humans that used magic to allow themselves to live underwater. As for their tail, it evolved over time. The Na'Loong are capable of changing their shape to suit their environment. Most Na'Loong do not venture out of water, but every so often one or more will leave to see what they can find in much the same way that every so often a city dweller will leave his city. The Na'Loong have no particular allies or enemies, however the enemies of humans can mistake them for humans due to their striking resemblance (barring the tail) to their evolutionary cousins. The Na'Loong are as adaptable to the various classes available as their cousins the humans. Type (0 rp): Humanoid Size (0 rp): Medium Speed (0 rp): Normal Ability Score Modifier (-3 rp): Greater Weakness (Intelligence -2; Charisma -4; Wisdom +2;) Language (0 rp): Standard Feat and Skill Racial Traits: Swim (+2 rp): Members of this race have a swim speed of 30 feet and gain the +8 racial bonus on Swim checks that a swim speed normally grants. Amphibious (+2 rp): Members of this race are amphibious and can breathe both air and water. Deepsight (+2 rp): Members of this race are specially adapted to the lightless depths of the oceans, but not to air-filled environments. Members of this race are specially adapted to the lightless depths of the oceans, but not to air-filled environments. They can see in the dark up to 120 feet while underwater, but do not gain this benefit out of water. Change Shape Greater (+6 rp): A member of this race can assume the appearance of a Small or Medium humanoid as the alter self spell, save that it does not adjust its ability scores. Prehensile Tail (+2 rp): Members of this race have a long, flexible tail that can be used to carry objects. They cannot wield weapons with their tails, but they can retrieve small, stowed objects carried on their persons as a swift action. Bite x2 (total +2 rp): Members of this race gain a natural bite attack, dealing damage equivalent to that of a creature two size categories lower than normal for their size (1d2 for Small races, 1d3 for Medium, etc.). The bite is a primary attack, or a secondary attack if the creature is wielding manufactured weapons. Special: This trait can be taken up to two times. The second time it is taken, the bite damage increases by one size category. Slapping Tail (+3 rp): Members of this race have a tail they can use to make attacks of opportunity with a reach of 5 feet. The tail is a natural attack that deals 1d6 points of damage plus the user's Strength modifier if Small, 1d8 points of damage plus the user's Strength modifier if Medium, or 1d10 points of damage plus 1-1/2 times the user's Strength modifier if Large. Total RP: 16 Mechanical Abomination Mechanical Abominations are the results of an experiment to artificially create immortality. Type (+7 rp): Half Construct/Human Size (0 rp): Medium Base Speed Quality (-1 rp): Slow Speed; The race has a base speed of 20 feet. If the race is Medium, its members' speed is never modified by armor or encumbrance. Ability Score Modifer (-3 rp): Greater Weakness (Mental); -4 Charisma, -2 Wisdom, +2 Intelligence Language Quality (0 rp): Standard; Elven, Dwarvish Defense Racial: Eternal Hope (+2 rp): Members of this race gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against fear and despair effects. Also, once per day, after a natural roll of 1 on a d20 roll, members of this race may reroll and use the second result. Monstrous Traits: Fast Healing 5 (+10 rp): Members of this race regain 5 hit point each round. Except for where noted here, fast healing is just like natural healing. Fast healing does not restore hit points lost from starvation, thirst, or suffocation, nor does it allow a creature to regrow lost body parts. Fast healing continues to function (even at negative hit points) until a member of this race dies, at which point the effects of fast healing immediately ends. Feat and Skill Racial Trait: Skill Training (1 RP): Pick up to two skills. These skills are always considered class skills for members of this race. Knowledge (Engineering), Intimidate. Total rp (16) Angel Type:Outsider (native): (+3rp) Darkvision 60 feet Size Quality: medium (0rp) Base Speed Quality: Normal (0rp) Ability Score Modifier Quality: Flexible, +2 char +2 con(+2rp) Language Quality: standard (0rp) Defense Racial Traits: Celestial Resistance, acid resistance 5, cold resistance 5, and electricity resistance 5 (+3rp) Halo,+2 circumstance bonus on Intimidate checks against evil creatures and on saving throws against becoming blinded or dazzled (+2rp) Magical Racial Traits: Spell-Like Ability, lesser(Cure Light Wounds) Cures 1d8 damage + 1/level (max +5) (+1rp) Movement Racial Traits: Flight,fly speed of 30 feet (+4rp) Total RP: (15)